Banshee's Screams, Terrible Dreams and Misunderstood Deeds
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is the tragic, untold story of James Potter's little sister Rosaline, and where she's been for 16 years. Severus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter struggled to reach over Hagrid to stir the flying Motorcycle towards the Burrow. Hedwig, his beautiful beloved owl, had flown to his rescue, giving him a few extra moments to get away at the cost of her own life. He prayed that while painful, Hedwig's death would be the only one. He gasped when he saw two Death Eater's chasing him and then frowned as the form of a wispy, stunning white-blonde female around Fred and George's age, appeared out of nowhere.

"Cover your ears Harry" she said and he did as she said, strangely trusting the unknown woman and also stunned that the bike kept going straight without his stirring it. He heard a faint female scream and saw the two Death Eaters fall off their brooms and fall out of the sky.

"Keep going" the stunning blonde female ordered and he looked at her and then nodded and drove as fast as he could towards the Burrow. He heard another faint scream and flinched as he landed. A while later everyone was back at the Burrow and Harry had been told by a pale Bill, that Mad-Eye Moody had been killed after Mongdungus vanished. Harry and everyone else in the room leapt to their feet, holding out their wands and Harry paused when he saw the stunning blonde that now looked fully human and not like a ghost as she had before. He then realized her hair was almost white, more so than Draco Malfoy's.

"Who are you?" Remus demanded and she blinked at him and her eyes began to water.

"Remus Lupin" she said and he looked at her, confused.

"Who is she?" Tonks, Remus' new wife, asked and the stunning white-blonde looked at her and then Remus.

"You would probably know me best as Rosaline" she replied softly and Remus froze.

"Rose?" he asked and she looked at him, with a calm look.

"It can't be" Remus shook his head.

"Why not? You can see me can't you?" the stunning white-blonde asked and he looked at her. Harry frowned as did Tonks at the look Remus was giving the unknown female.

"Remus who is she?" Tonks asked with a slightly jealous and possessive tone.

"Prove it" Remus demanded and she blinked at him and then nodded.

"Stag, Rat, werewolf and mutt, Prongs, Wormtail, Moony and Pafoot, added with Stripes. Sirius killed James and Lily" she said and Harry frowned at the toneless voice she used and Remus gasped at her.

"Sirius never killed my parents" Harry said and she turned and gaped at him.

"He was innocent, Rose. It was Pettigrew" Remus said and she looked at him. They all frowned when she turned on her heel and stormed out of the house. Harry and Remus shared a look and then ran after her.

"Stay back" they heard her say in a strained voice.

"Rosaline, what is going on?" Remus asked and she turned and they gasped. Her once stunningly blue irises now colored her entire eye leaving tiny black dilated spots, her hair was now blowing wildly in the barely existent wind and so did her strange, torn light grey dress.

"Rose…" Remus began and they both gasped as she flew into the sky and then let out the most agonized scream Harry had ever heard. They both watched as she finally floated back to the ground and then looked at him.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked and he shook his head and she looked at Remus.

"We…we...thought…" he began and she looked at him.

"We thought he had you. We never found a body so…"Remus whispered and she nodded.

"I understand" she said softly and Harry frowned.

"What is going on?" he demanded and Remus and the white-blonde, who was now, back to her stunning self, looked at him.

"My name is Rosaline…I'm…well…er…" she stuttered and Harry watched Remus walk over and place a hand on her which she quickly moved away from. Harry's frown only deepened when he saw an understanding look on Remus' face, despite her rebuff.

"I'm…your father's baby sister" she said and he gasped at her.

"You can't be. You don't look any older than 20" he said and she smiled softly.

"I am 32. I am just…different" she said and he frowned at her.

"What are you?" they heard Tonks demand as everyone else stood behind them, staring at the white-blonde.

"I'm different" she said and they looked at her.

"We're all different" Ginny replied and the blonde sighed.

"Not like me" she said and they looked at her as she turned to Remus.

"I'll be around" she said and then they all gasped as she took off into the sky and vanished.

"Remus who was that?" Harry demanded and Remus looked at him.

"Rosaline Hazel Potter, James' little sister. She graduated the year after us but she was in Slytherin" he said and Harry gasped.

"Slytherin?" he asked and Remus sighed.

"Rosaline is different Harry, just like she said. She…felt things so differently to everyone else" he said and Harry frowned.

"Remus, I love you, I really do but if you don't tell me everything you know about that…woman…I'll find out myself from Umbridge" Tonks threatened and he looked at her and sighed. He ushered them all back inside the house and they all sat, silently and patiently, well all apart from Harry and Tonks.

"Rosaline was different, she always was. She felt things so much deeper and harder than anyone else. See…Rosaline is or rather was… an Empath" he said and they all gasped.

"So what is she now?" Ron blurted and then flushed and Remus sighed.

"Hermione" he said and the smart female looked at him as he looked right at her.

"What happens to a witch with severe emotional pain if she's attacked by a creature that preys on people like her?" he asked and Hermione was quiet and then she paled and Ron grabbed her hand.

"No" she gasped and he sighed and nodded.

"What?" everyone else asked and the two sighed.

"Banshee" they both said and they all gasped.

"There's no such thing" Molly Weasley said and Remus shook his head.

"They are extremely rare, since many don't live for more than a year or two. They do exist but tend to live alone and never in just one place" Remus explained.

"Banshee's tend to be cold and unfeeling creature's, having lost most of their emotions during transformation" Hermione added and they all gaped.

"So…my aunt is a Banshee?" Harry asked and Remus nodded.

"How did she get that way though? I mean everyone has emotional pain sometimes" Ginny pointed out and Remus sighed.

"But it takes severe pain for a witch to be susceptible to the call of a banshee" Remus said and they all frowned.

"But what kind of pain…oh god" Hermione whispered and Remus nodded.

"Finding your brother and his wife dead would do it, added with the betrayal of finding their killer is a friend" Remus said in a voice just above a whisper.

"But I thought banshee's were meant to be ugly" George said and Remus and Hermione looked at each other and Remus smiled softly.

"Not always, depends on their looks before transformation. Last time I saw Rosaline was the day she came to Hogsmeade to meet me, Sirius, Lily and James. She was only 17, just about to graduate and she was just as stunning as she is now. When she was younger, she had the same long dark hair as James that always hung in pretty curls no matter what she did. Rosaline was always beautiful, still is even with her drastic change in appearance. No one knew of her transformation, we didn't know what happened to her. Everyone assumed that since she went missing, that she'd been the house with Lily, James and Harry and that you-know-who had taken her but it was never proved either way" Remus explained softly and Tonks stood and took his hand and he kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have asked" she said and he sighed and smiled softly.

"No, Harry deserved to know why she hadn't taken him in" Remus said and Harry nodded.

"I understand Remus, honestly I do" he said and Remus sighed.

"She loved you Harry. From the second she saw you, she loved you. Spent most of her allowance on you, James always told her off for it. He accused her of spoiling you rotten" Remus chuckled and Harry smiled.

"Why didn't Petunia or Vernon say anything?" he asked and Remus sighed.

"Like I said Harry, no one knew what had happened to her. We all just…assumed the worst I suppose" Remus said and Harry nodded and then went upstairs with Hermione and Ron. Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione soon left to pick Remus' brain about Banshee's as a species.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosaline stood on a cliff, looking over the ocean, staring at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a man in there that had been able to save her, that she'd trusted to help her and he'd turned his back on her. It was his fault she was what she was. He had left her to die, to rot. He had told her he loved her and that he'd protect her and he'd turned against her just like the others. She opened her mouth and screamed. She took off into the night sky and returned to the abandoned castle she lived in, just south of Hogwarts. Her mind brought forwards images of the only two people she had left in the world, her childhood friend Remus Lupin and her nephew Harry. She sighed and looked into one of the last remaining mirrors in her new home/prison/hiding place. She glared at her new reflection. She was ghostly pale, her once golden brown eyes were now almost silver, her beautiful curves were hidden under the old, ripped and torn grey dress, her feet were always bare and her face always held the same few expressions, fury, sadness, and indifference. Tonight she had been shown she had one more emotion; hope. Seeing Remus and Harry both safe and unharmed made her feel slightly better but, more importantly, it gave the rest of their world hope she didn't personally have. She had known a long time ago that she would never escape her current state. She would forever be a Banshee, doomed to spend the rest of eternity in pain and screaming at people that had long since died.

Harry Potter looked around at the beautiful wedding of Bill and Fleur. He didn't quite understand the point since they were in the middle of a war but Ginny had a good point. Because of the war, gave them a reason. He wanted to see his aunt but Remus had explained that Banshee's tended to stay as far away as possible from such events as weddings. He said Banshee's were once witches that had been emotionally destroyed by love and so they were practically programmed to hate anything to do with such emotion. He gasped when the white ball shot through the roof of the marquee.

"The Ministry has fallen" said the deep, grave voice of Shaklebolt, the right hand man to the new Minister.

"The Minister of Magic is dead" he said and Harry moved towards the ball and saw Arthur Weasley right next to it.

"They are coming…they are coming" he repeated and Harry heard the whispers and then the shouting and then the screaming. Harry gasped as black mist slammed into the white tent. He looked around and saw Hermione and Ron running to each other and he turned around to look for Ginny and felt pride swell when he saw her fighting alongside Fred and George.

"Go!" he heard Remus yell over the din as he tried to get to Ginny. Harry and Remus shared a look when they heard a familiar female scream.

"She's here, we've got this! Go!" Remus yelled and Harry, Ron and Hermione apperated seconds after Harry saw the crazy, wild hair, wild eyed face of his aunt as she screamed and flew towards the tent.

"We need to get off the streets, where no one will find us" Ron said as they only just got out of the way of a red double decker bus. Harry nodded and followed Hermione down the street, numbly. He had seen Ginny fighting and he'd left her, he'd seen Tonks and Remus fighting and he'd left them too. The only person he wasn't worried about leaving was his Aunt. Hermione had told him, rather begrudgingly, that Banshee's are immortal and that even you-know-who couldn't kill one. That fact alone made him feel a little better about leaving, knowing that his aunt would keep Remus safe as well as Ginny…he hoped.

Remus walked over to the familiar blonde female as Bill, Arthur, Fred and George finished packing up the destroyed tent. Rosaline had changed so much and yet not at all since he'd last seen her.

"You know, that dress does nothing for you expect make you look more frightening" he muttered to her and she nodded.

"Every Banshee in the world wears one in some form or another. Why wear colors when they are associated with emotions and we don't have any" she said blankly and he looked at her.

"Yes you do" he said and she looked at him and blinked.

"Fury, sadness and pain. That's all I feel…all the time" she said and he looked at her.

"Then why don't you scream around us?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I feel nothing Remus, for any of you, not even Harry. You know more than you told them, about me, about what I am. Empath's get bombarded with every emotion on the planet. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to feel nothing. I feel flickers of emotions, hope, surprise, jealousy but only for seconds at a time" she said and he looked at her.

"Happiness" he said and she gave him the coldest, humorless laugh he had ever heard. It made him shiver and not even Lord Voldemort's laugh made him shiver.

"I haven't felt happiness in so long I forget what it is. Look after yourself" she said and he sighed when she took off into the dawn sky.

Albus Dumbledore froze in his portrait as did the other portraits when they all heard a very distinctive female scream.

"What in Merlin's name is a Banshee doing near Hogwarts?" asked the voice of Ambrose Swott and Albus looked at the bald man and then the door opened and they all saw the furious face of Severus Snape.

"What is that god-awful screeching?" he asked and they all looked at him.

"That, my boy is a Banshee" replied Walter Aragon and Severus frowned at them all.

"They're just a myth" he said and Albus sighed.

"I'm afraid not Severus, Banshee's are real just even rarer than fairies" Albus said and Severus looked at him as he sat down in the large dark green chair.

"So that screeching is some pissed off female?" he asked and Albus nodded.

"But not just any pissed off female, a Banshee can only become such when a banshee attacks an emotionally vulnerable witch. That witch then turns into a Banshee and the chain goes on" Dilys Derwent said and Severus looked at her.

"So they die afterwards?" he asked and they all shook their heads.

"Banshee's are immortal" Albus said.

"The only known cure for a witch turned Banshee is for the one that caused her pain, to tell her his true feelings and only when she believes him and accepts them, will she change back. It's incredibly rare for that to happen. There are only three recorded cases of that working. Most men either never find out or…" Dilys explained softly.

"She kills him before he can" Albus finished and Severus nodded, stunned.

"Great so one of us is being hunted by some demonic woman scorned" Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Do not wave it off so lightly, boy. A Banshee can cause untold damage from a scream alone. A banshee's scream is fatal to some people who can hear it. As ghosts we are immune to its powers, stable witches are also immune. It is only witches in severe pain or males that are in danger from such a scream" Albus said and Severus looked at them.

"So what do I do about the students returning?" he asked and they smiled softly.

"Banshee's are opportunistic not homicidal. They have morals since they were once human too. They do not pick on children, unless in extreme cases" Albus said and Severus nodded.

"Oh good, so just me, Flitch, Flitwick, Binns, Slughorn and Hagrid in danger then" He said and Dilys smiled.

"Not quite. Just you, Slughorn and Flitch. Binns is a ghost and Banshee's don't affect other such people like…excuse the wording, half-breeds" she said and he sighed.

"Joy" he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" Albus smiled encouragingly and Severus rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Why did you lie?" the other Headmasters asked and Albus sighed.

"Severus has enough on his mind without adding a Banshee to the list" he said and they all sighed but didn't comment and then they all went back to talking about other rare, supposedly mythical creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosaline looked at the castle and watched the new students enter and sensed the man she was after was out of the castle. She took off into the air and flew to the castle. She spotted the man she wanted and then flew after him, taking her ghost form allowing her to follow him through doors and walls. She saw him enter the Headmaster's office and growled. She flew up the stairs and through the stone floor and then turned back to her solid form and knocked on the door. It slowly opened and she saw the man she wanted pacing near the desk.

"I'm sure you have a lot to do Amycus so just get out of my sight and do it" he ordered and she raised an eyebrow at him. Who the hell was Amycus and why was the crazy woman letting the greasy haired git order her around? She watched him pace, looking at him closely. He was so different to the man she remembered. The Severus she used to know was cold but fair and he actually did wash his hair and he dressed rather smartly, whereas the man in front of her now clearly didn't wash his hair and he looked like he'd just stepped out of a muggle horror film. She looked past him and saw the stunned portraits of the former Head teachers of the school, staring at her and felt a fleeting spark of amusement.

"Didn't you hear me? I said…" Severus snapped and then turned and froze.

"Severus ears!" Albus shouted as she screamed. She saw and heard all of the glass objects smash, including the windows. She glared at Severus, who stood with his hands over his ears, staring at her. "Severus do not uncover your ears!" Albus shouted and she looked at him and then let out another scream. She ran to the windows and looked at the sky before letting out another scream before jumping and falling through the air before she flew off towards her own castle.

Severus ran to the window as he watched the stunning white-blonde female fly off.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted and looked at Albus.

"That was our Banshee friend" Phineas Nigellus Black answered and Severus looked at him.

"That was a Banshee? But she was beautiful" he said and they nodded.

"Not all Banshee's are ugly, it depends on the look of the witch before transformation. Wasn't any of her familiar?" Albus asked and Severus shook his head.

"No, should she have been?" he asked and they all shook their heads.

"No, it's ok" Albus said and Severus nodded and went to his personal room and summoned all the books he could that might help him figure out why a Banshee had come to him.

Remus stood straight and saw everyone at the Burrow look at him. He could hear the neighborhood dogs barking and then the glasses began shaking.

"What is that?" Molly asked.

"Rosaline is here" he muttered and then ran into the garden, followed by the others. They all gasped as the stunning white-blonde landed, seemingly out of nowhere, still wearing the torn grey dress.

"What is it Rosaline?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Snape is Headmaster?" she asked and he looked at her and nodded.

"How did you know that?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked and he sighed.

"I tried but then I remember that you two…" he began and then fell silent and paled as she glared at him. Wind began to blow and he saw her eyes swiftly take on the full blue color.

"Calm down" Molly tried but fell silent under the intense and scary glare.

"He's…" Remus began and she glared at him.

"Shut up Remus" she hissed and he nodded.

"Don't talk to him like that" Tonks snapped and Remus grabbed her hand.

"Nym, darling listen to me. I have known Rosaline since she was 8. She isn't mad at me, just the situation" he soothed and Tonks looked at him and then the furious white-blonde.

"Do not take it out on him" she snapped and Remus gasped when Rosaline opened her mouth.

"Rose, shh, it's ok. Nymphodora go inside" he ordered and Tonks gasped at him and then stormed inside with the rest of the stunned Order.

"Shh, it's ok. It's alright" he soothed and smiled softly when Rosaline's eyes went back to normal and the wind vanished and she looked at him.

"Demanding little thing" she said and he smiled at her.

"I know but she just doesn't understand. No one here apart from me knows the truth about Banshee's most have only heard stories. I'll try and explain it to her later. What's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Snape is the headmaster" she said and he nodded.

"I know" he said and she looked at him and pouted prettily.

"Why him?" she asked and he smiled indulgently at her.

"It's a long story" he said and she blinked at him and he smiled.

"Ok come on" he said and they went for a walk and Remus mused how strange it was for a werewolf to be on a casual, calm walk with a Banshee.

Rosaline returned to her castle in a trance. She couldn't believe she'd missed so much. She'd spent so much time screaming and preying on girls just like her. Harry had been through so much and she'd been off collecting 'friends'. She'd missed Dumbledore's death, Sirius death, Harry figuring out the truth, Severus going through his life alone and living like he deserved and worst of all, she'd missed Harry becoming the wonderful, smart, courageous man he was today that reminded her so much of James. She could see Lily in him too and not just in his eyes like everyone said. He had her heart, her willingness to do anything to protect the people he loved then again, James was just the same. She had been hit with a few seconds of amusement when Remus told her of Harry's intense hatred of Severus Snape. She wanted to go back in time and be a ghost in the class when they first met. She flew around the castle, reminiscing about Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Severus and the literal rat, Peter Pettigrew. She was so tempted to find the male and scream at him. She paused when she realized that while Remus had told her she wasn't allowed to harm Snape, he had never mentioned hurting Pettigrew. She smirked and then used her built-in-tracking skills to find the male. She floated through the door, making the short and fat, rat-faced man scream like a girl. She smirked at him and he paled.

"Ro…Rose…" he stuttered and she smirked.

"Boo" she whispered and he screamed and she pounced on him. She screamed until the windows, vases, glasses and everything glass in the house shattered and Pettigrew lay dead on the ground bleeding from his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. She walked calmly through the house she had never seen before, then shrugging she took off into the night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus stared at the note in front of him, unsure of how to feel about the message. Pettigrew was dead. He had been found by a neighbor, dead on the living room floor surrounded by smashed glass, bleeding from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. On the one hand, he wanted Rosaline to come so he could thank her for getting rid of the rat but on the other he wanted to yell at her for doing such a thing. He still thought of her as the innocent 8 year old girl he'd first meet when he was 12.

"What's that?" Tonks asked as she entered the room and he held out the note and she gasped.

"You don't think she…" she began and he nodded.

"Pettigrew killed Lily and James, he betrayed them and Harry and he killed all those Muggles and allowed Sirius to take the fall. He then brought back you-know-who. I want to be sorry, I want to say she was wrong but I just can't bring myself to do it. I mean if I could do it the way she did, without getting caught then I would" he said honestly and she looked at him and then the note which simply read; 'The rat is dead'. Remus waited for her to start shouting but was pleasantly surprised when she nodded and then went to make coffee, calmly as if nothing had happened.

Severus was furious when he heard that not only was his home destroyed, his new servant Wormtail was dead on his living room floor. When he heard of the smashed glass and the placed the male had bleed he knew right away it was the stunning, sexy blonde Banshee. He couldn't say he was sad the rat was dead, he more than deserved it, it just meant he was stuck at the castle until the house was fixed and cleaned. He wanted the sexy Banshee to come to him so he could shout at her, punish her for causing him such inconvenience until he realized that before he'd even started shouting, she'd scream and kill him. He looked out of his window and frowned. He could see a figure on the cliff opposite the school. He turned on his heel and apperated, ignoring Dumbledore's warning. He landed and the figure turned and he saw it was the sexy white-blonde Banshee.

"You destroyed my house" he said and she paused.

"Sorry" she said and he knew by her tone that she was anything but.

"Why?" he asked and she shrugged.

"He deserved it" she said and he looked at her.

"You're talking to me and not just screaming" he said and she shrugged.

"I can talk when I want to" she replied calmly and he followed her as she started walking back down the cliff.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here? I have students in that castle" he said, pulling her around by her arm.

"First of all, did no one ever teach you never to touch a Banshee and second of all, I know full well you have students in there and unlike you, I do not harm innocent children" she snapped and he looked at her, furiously.

"I have never harmed a child" he said and she scoffed.

"Yeah right" she said and he looked at her.

"Fine, if you want me to harm a child I will" he said and ignored her demands as he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and apperated straight to the tallest tower of Hogwarts. No one ever came up here apart from him and he bet most people didn't even know it was there. He placed a silencing charm around the tower so no noise past it and just when she was about to scream, he cast one on her too and they were both stunned when it worked and she didn't make a single sound. He also cast a charm on her that kept her in the tower, unable to fly off or apperate.

"Now see, I like you much better this way" he smirked and then apperated before she could hurt him.

Rosaline stood on the edge of the window and opened her mouth to scream and then wanted to scream again when she couldn't make a sound. She looked around for a way out and then ran to the door and tried to force it open but it didn't budge. She sighed and walked over to the bench teared seats and sat down, hopelessly. As a Banshee she had lost her own magic and so she was no longer able to undo Severus' magic. She was officially trapped in the South- East Tower that housed the Slytherin dorms way down at the base of the tower.

Remus began to worry after a week of not seeing or hearing from Rosaline. True he hadn't seen her since Harry was a year old but now he knew she was safe, it felt wrong to not see her. He hoped she was safe and away from people that could and would harm her. He walked out into the garden and closed his eyes, concentrating his senses but sighed he didn't hear even a whisper from Rosaline.

Severus entered the tower and saw Rosaline had torn the place apart. Furniture looked like tooth picks, cushions were little more than mounds of feathers and everything else was in the same, destroyed, irreparable state. He looked around and saw her curled up in a ball, shaking.

"Finally done destroying the tower?" he asked and gasped when she leapt at him, pinning him to the ground.

"You can't scream, what do you think you're doing?" he laughed and she smirked. He gasped when she held him to the ground as he struggled to move.

"Super Strength" she mouthed and he glared at her then lifted his wand as much as he could and she flew backwards. She landed in a crouch and then looked at him, murderously.

"Let me go" she mouthed and he looked at her calmly.

"No! You are dangerous and if you insist on being near this castle, you can stay here" he said and she glared at him.

"Let me go" she mouthed again and he shook his head.

"Here" he said and through a bred roll at her. She looked at him blankly and then he left the tower. He entered the Headmaster's office and saw Albus looking at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked and Severus looked at his robes and sighed when he saw they were ripped.

"Got into a fight with the Banshee, I locked her in the Slytherin Tower and silenced her" he said and they all gasped.

"Severus, you need to let her go. Banshee's are extremely dangerous" Dilys said and he nodded.

"I know that which is why I did it" he said and they looked at him.

"Her scream can…" Albus said and Severus nodded.

"Which is why I used a silencing charm" he said and they looked at him.

"I don't understand why you locked her away" Dilys said and Severus looked at her.

"Because she is dangerous and because she can hurt the students" he said and they looked at him.

"We told you she wouldn't hurt students" Albus said and Severus looked at him.

"I know but she worries me. Banshee's aren't known for their restraint" he said and they nodded.

"Just be careful Severus, you cannot keep her there forever, she will get out eventually and then she'll be after you" Phineas warned and Severus nodded.

"Why is she here anyway? She already seems to be after him" Dilys pointed and Severus froze.

"Why would a banshee be after me?" he asked and they all shrugged.

"That is something only you can answer" Albus said and he sighed and nodded then went back to work.

Remus stood outside, worriedly as he searched the night sky.

"Where are you Rose" he muttered.

"Again?" he heard Tonks ask and looked at her.

"Why are you so worried? She's a Banshee, she's immortal and since the only men who can free her of the condition are dead, she is going to be fine" she said and he looked at her.

"Nym, Rosalie might be a Banshee but that has its own disadvantages" he said and she looked at him with a frown.

"Like what?" she asked and he looked at her.

"She is basically an infant" he said and she looked at him, blankly.

"Meaning?" she asked and he looked at her.

"She is a baby. See a baby can't tell you if they're hungry or tired or in pain. So they just cry and scream" Remus explained and she looked at him.

"Banshee's feel a total of about 2-3 emotions. They don't understand how to act in most situations. Banshee's are loners and they spend eternity alone and in intense pain. Rosaline is so full of pain and anger that she doesn't know anything else. She can't feel anything else" he said and she looked at him.

"So she can at as she likes?" she scoffed and he looked at her.

"She doesn't understand how to act. She doesn't understand that you aren't going to hurt her. She doesn't understand the connection we have. Rosaline and the other Banshee's do not feel love, happiness, joy or anything else anymore. Rosaline has been a Banshee for the past 15-16 years, she can't remember what love or happiness is. She can't remember the last time she smiled or was actually happy for more than a few seconds. Imagine how she feels Nym, one of her best friends was accused and arrested for murdering her brother and sister-in-law. No one knows what happened to her after that and I don't think anyone will ever know" he explained and he saw her hard look softening.

"Rosalie is the last connection I have to James, Lily and Sirius apart from Harry. Rosaline is just as much as my little sister as she was James'. Sirius and I loved her like she was our little sister and now to see what pain turned her into its awful Nym. James and Lily are gone and now so is Sirius and Rosalie can't feel anything from me, not even love or affection because she can't remember how. She knows there is a connection between us but she can't feel it" he said and her eyes watered slightly.

"She isn't mean and cruel because she is, she is mean and cruel because she can't feel that it's wrong. She doesn't feel guilt or remorse" he said and she looked at him, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Remus, I didn't know. I had no idea how hard she actually had it. She really did get the short straw didn't she?" she asked and he nodded.

"Some Banshee's have the chance to turn back because the people that caused their pain are still alive but James, Lily, Peter and Sirius are all dead and I had nothing to do with it. Rosaline will live eternity alone, in pain and with no hope of returning back to normal" he said and she hugged him. He kissed her hair and hugged her tightly as he began to cry.

"I have to find her Nym, I have to find her before something happens to her" he said and she nodded.

"I'll help all I can" she said and he gave her a soft, thankful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus entered Malfoy Manor and looked around the room at his fellow Death Eaters. He saw Narcissa Malfoy holding Draco's hand as Lucius sat with his arm around her. Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's older sister, sat beside them with her husband Rudolpho. Severus sighed as the same images came to the front of his head once more. The death of three people that had changed his life; first was his first love and childhood best friend, Lily Evans, she had been killed protecting her son. Second, was James Potter, a man that had made his life a misery and then married the woman Severus had grown to love and then the last was James' little sister, Rosaline Potter. His relationship with the Potter female was one neither of them had ever been able to describe. They were, as Lily had teased, Frenemies. They fought and hexed each other and tormented each other but they had also been best friends, helping each other and looking after each other. They had gone to parties together, bought each other gifts for Christmas and Birthdays. Severus felt guiltier about Rosaline's death than he felt about anything else he had ever done in his life. He'd seen her, heard her beg for help and turned his back on her. He's left her to die the same as she had left Lily and James and now they were all dead and gone, leaving him alone with Lily and James' son, Harry, and their other best friend, Remus Lupin. He sat in silence and listened to the people around him talk and laugh. He tuned out the voice of the man responsible for Lily's death, James' death and Rosaline's death. He nodded when needed and then left without a word back to Hogwarts. He went straight to the tower and saw the stunning blonde levitating in the corner of the room, looking out of the window.

"I didn't know Banshee's could levitate" he said and she looked at him and blinked.

"What do you think of the view? I at least gave you something nice to look at" he said and she blinked at him again.

"Who are you?" he asked and she blinked at him.

"I read up about your kind, you are a witch…or rather you were. So who are you? You look about 20 years old so I would have taught you" he said and she looked at him.

"Fine" he growled and stormed out of the tower, locking it behind him.

"Who is she?" he asked and Albus looked at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked and Severus looked at hm.

"The Banshee, who is she?" he asked and Albus sighed.

"I don't know Severus, Banshee's transform and change dramatically. It's impossible to figure out who she was before that" he explained and Severus growled and stormed off to his room.

Harry sat outside the tent Hermione had brought, looking at the sky. He wanted to see his aunt, he wanted to hear her or see her. He wanted here there so he knew she was there to help them. He had seen her at the wedding, the fury on her face and while he knew she was able to look after herself, Hermione had explained to him that Banshee's were a lot like infants in most situations. They felt a total of 3 emotions, which made it impossible for them to understand what to do and what not to do. Ron had said that she was the last person they needed to worry about since she couldn't really be harmed by a wizard. Hermione had then dropped the bombshell that while Rosalie couldn't be killed by a wizard, she could be made defenseless simply by a silencing charm, leaving her only protection in her super strength and ability to fly and levitate. He looked at the sky and sighed.

"Still looking for her?" he heard Hermione ask and nodded.

"I know you said she would be ok but I just have this feeling something is wrong with her" he said and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he frowned.

"I don't know. There's just this nagging feeling inside me that says that something is wrong" he said and she nodded.

"If there was a problem she would find you" she said and ushered him back into the tent to eat.

Albus Dumbledore walked through the portraits and then arrived at the empty portrait in the South East tower. The portrait had been empty since a student back in the 1800's committed suicide in the tower by hanging herself. He looked around and saw the blonde female levitating near the window, in the very spot that the student hung herself.

"Good evening miss" he greeted and she spun around, still at least 5ft in the air. He saw her looking at him and gave her a friendly, warm smile.

"How are you?" he asked and she gave him a blank stare and he sighed when he remembered Severus had silenced her.

"I apologize for Severus, he's not as bad as he seems. He's just weary, especially given what you are" he said and she blinked at him.

"I will try and talk to Severus and get him to give you back your voice, as long as you don't scream" he said and she nodded. He left the portrait and went back to the Headmaster's office and saw Severus cast his patroness and gasped. The last time the man had cast said charm, a doe has pranced out but this time it wasn't a doe that pranced out in a cast of white orbs; it was a white glowing tiger. Albus couldn't recall anyone of anytime having a tiger as their patroness.

"Tiger" Severus gasped and Albus and the others all shared shocked looks.

"Who has a tiger?" Dilys asked and Severus looked at them, paler than normal and looking just as stunned as them.

"It can't be…" he gasped and they looked at him.

"Who?" they all asked and he looked at Albus, shocked.

"One witch I know that has a tiger…Rosaline" he said and they all gasped.

"Rosaline Potter" Albus gasped and Severus nodded.

"Why do you…you loved her?" Dilys gasped and Albus looked at Severus.

"Lily and Rosaline?" he asked and Severus sighed.

"Lily was the love of Severus the little boy, Rosaline is the love of the man. Lily was pretty and warm and friendly but Rosaline was sexy and beautiful and warm and friendly and cunning. She was perfect for me and now…now they're both gone" Severus said sadly and then he ran off and ran for the Tower where he had locked the stunning blonde Banshee. He burst into the room and pointed his wand at her, freezing her but returning her voice. He dropped to the ground, covering his ears as she opened her mouth and screamed, angrily.

"How dare you! How dare you lock me up in her like a common criminal! I am no danger to the students or the staff except for you!" she yelled and he frowned.

"Why me?" he asked and she looked at him. He gasped as she let out another scream and then she leapt past him and out of the window, falling through the air before she shot off through the evening sky. He watched her fly off and sighed before going to his private chambers and changed into casual jeans and a top before finishing work for Lord Voldemort.

Harry looked around the place where his parents had lived and died and also where he assumed Rosaline had lived.

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion" she said softly and nervously as she stood beside him. Ron had left them less than a week ago and she was still so sad and upset over the male's absence.

"No, this is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else" Harry said and she looked at him and nodded. They heard a clock chime and Harry looped her arm through his to make them appear like a couple, as not to arouse too much suspicion. They turned when they heard voices and saw a pub empty out into the snow covered street.

"Harry I think it's Christmas eve, listen" Hermione said softly as they paused a few feet from a church with a graveyard.

"Do you think they'd be in there Hermione? My mum and dad?" he asked and she looked at him and shrugged slightly.

"Yeah I think they would" she agreed softly and they walked into the graveyard. Harry stopped and felt his body jolt when he saw the gravestone of his parents. He looked to the left and saw a plaque on the tree beside the gravestone. He sighed when he read the engraving.

In memory of Rosaline Potter, whose body was never found.

Sleep well our heavenly angel

"Hey Harry" he heard Hermione call but he stood frozen and silently crying as he stood at the end of his parent's grave and beside the memorial plaque of his long-lost, presumed dead, aunt. He watched Hermione bend down and create a beautiful wreath of flowers and then she smiled softly at the plaque.

"Something tells me, she would find that amusing" she whispered and he smiled thought the tears.

"Me too" he agreed.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" he said.

"Merry Christmas Harry" she whispered back, sniffling herself as she rested her head on his shoulder, sadly looking at the gravestone of James and Lily Potter.

"Harry there's someone watching us…by the church" she whispered and he slowly turned his head and looked in the direction of the church and saw an old woman watching them.

"I think I know who that is" he said and they followed the woman down the silent street.

"I don't like this Harry" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione she knew Dumbledore, she might have the sword. Harry stopped following the woman when he saw the partly blown up house. He knew right away what it was; his parents home. He stood near the gate, looking at it.

"This is where they died Hermione. This is where he murdered them and where he kidnapped Aunt Rosaline" he said, looking at the house. He knew Voldemort had to have taken Rosaline. The house was destroyed she would never have survived the night if he hadn't and for that, Harry felt a tiny bit better. At least now he had one family who had loved him. They both jumped when they saw the ugly, frightening woman looking at them.

"You're Bethilda aren't you? Harry asked as she looked at him.

"Miss Bagshot who is this man?" Harry asked when he saw the picture of a young male with short blonde hair. He sighed and followed her up the stairs, leaving Hermione downstairs alone. He looked around and then followed the woman through the house and into an old, creepy bedroom. He was momentarily stunned when she spoke Parcel tongue to him but he replied anyway and then went over to where she pointed. He began looking through a photo album before he heard strange noises. He spun around and saw something inside the coat that the woman had been wearing and then he gasped when a familiar snake appeared. Harry desperately fought the giant snake as he heard Hermione screaming downstairs. He and Hermione apperated out of the window as the snake, Nagini, leapt at them. He landed in a snowy park and looked around as Hermione began putting up the protection wards and then he put up the tent before going to find water.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus gasped as he shot up in bed and then smiled sleepily when he saw Rosaline in ghost form looking at him.

"I'm downstairs" she whispered and then vanished. He pulled on his robe and ran downstairs and went to hug the female when she stilled and he nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm happy you're ok. What took you so long to come back?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Locked in a tower" she said and he frowned.

"Never mind" she said and he nodded.

"So how are you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Same as always, been searching for Harry but the brilliant boy keeps moving" she said and he nodded.

"Lily's brains for sure" he said and she nodded.

"Without a doubt" she agreed and he looked at her.

"Stay" he said and she sighed.

"Remus…" she began and he looked at her.

"Stay here, stay with me so I know you're ok" he said and she looked at him.

"You know I can't" she said and he looked at her and sighed.

"I know but it would make me feel a lot better than worrying about you" he said and she looked at him.

"Thank you for worrying but I assure you, I'm fine" she said and he sighed when she gave him a tiny, barely noticeable smile before she vanished. Remus smiled softly and then went back to bed.

Rosaline gasped as her eyes snapped open and Fear nearly choked her. Harry had been caught and taken to Malfoy Manor, the same place she had been taken at the same age as Harry and his friends were now.

"I can't go back there" she whispered to herself.

"But if I don't he could die" she countered herself. She stood on a patch of grass in her dark grey, torn dress as the wind picked up and began blowing her hair and dress. She felt her eyes change and sighed.

"I have to" she whispered in defeat and then closed her eyes and took off. She heard female screaming and it feed her own anger, making her more powerful by the second. She could sense anger, fear and pain; the three emotions that Banshee's fed off. She appeared in the place she could sense Harry and saw him with his redheaded friend and a girl with blonde hair similar to her own and an older man.

"You" the redhead gasped and she looked at him as Harry smiled at her.

"Aunt Rosalie" he said and the older man gasped.

"Cover your ears" she warned and they smiled and nodded. Harry covered his ears and the others followed. They all smiled when the gate that had them trapped broke and Rosaline frowned.

"What are crappy door" she said and Harry grinned as the elf that had appeared seconds after her, took the older man and the blonde female away. Harry, Ron and Rosaline ran up the stairs and Rosaline froze when she entered the room that she'd been in when her life changed forever. She heard a familiar woman say something and then gasped as Ron and Harry ran off. She looked around and froze when she saw a familiar man; Lucius Malfoy. He had been the year above James and had taken great joy in hitting on her whenever he got the chance. She looked around and saw a blonde woman she knew as his wife, Narcissa who had been in the same year as James. She watched Harry and Ron drop their wands as the familiar black haired woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, held a dagger to Harry's friend Hermione's neck.

"Just in time for the Dark Lord, call him" she purred and Lucius stepped forwards and raised a hand to his left forearm and she saw a familiar mark.

"Ears" she called and Harry, Ron and Hermione all dropped to their knees and held their hands over their ears as the younger blonde boy looked at them before doing the same. She opened her mouth and let out a scream and Bellatrix let Hermione go as the glass Chandelier exploded and Ron caught the brunette.

"Who was that?" Bellatrix demanded and Rosaline walked in front of Harry and saw the three adults, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix all still and stare.

"What are you?" Narcissa asked and Rosaline smirked, a spark of Amusement flashing through her.

"Your worst nightmare" she smirked and then the frame fell and Bellatrix dived out of the way and Rosaline dragged Ron, Hermione, the goblin that had been there and Harry backwards and felt the elf's power right behind her.

"Stupid Elf! You could have killed me!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to mime or seriously injure" he replied and Rosaline felt another quick flash of amusement. Rosaline smirked when the elf, Dobby, snapped his fingers and caught Narcissa Malfoy's wand.

"How dare you take a witches wand!" Bellatrix yelled.

"How dare you defy your masters" she screeched and Rosaline frowned at the woman.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends" the elf said and Rosaline allowed them to leave.

"Give it up Lestrange, you scream more than I do" she said and the woman glared at her.

"What are you?" she demanded and Rosaline smirked.

"Like I said, I'm your worst nightmare" she said and then she vanished. She paused when she saw Harry holding the elf, Dobby, who was bleeding and dying. She could feel all of their pain.

"I'm sorry Harry, he's gone" she said and he looked at her as the blonde girl closed the elf's eyes as she sat in the wet sand beside Harry.

"I want to bury him, properly, without magic" he said and she nodded, blocking out his pain and the pain of those around her. Rosaline watched from a few feet away as Harry, Ron and Hermione buried the brave elf and Hermione created a beautiful, simple headstone. She wanted to say something but she felt it inappropriate. She hadn't ever known the elf, she felt it best to say nothing and allow Harry and friends their time to grieve. The next morning, she bid them all goodbye with a respectable nod and then she flew off for Hogwarts.

Severus stilled when he heard the alarms going off in Hogsmeade. Potter was there and he would be coming to Hogwarts.

"You know what you must do" Albus' voice said and he nodded, stiffly.

"Same thing I have been doing for 17 years" he replied and Albus nodded.

"Potter is in Hogsmeade" he heard one of the Carrow's say and looked at Amycus.

"Well what are you doing here? Find him" he snapped and they all left. He heard the intake of breath and then spun around and saw the stunning blonde sitting on the smashed window ledge.

"Never would have thought I'd see the day when Severus Snape didn't join in a chase" she commented and he looked at her.

"What would you know? I don't even know you" he snapped and she looked at him.

"You know a lot more about me than you think, Sev" she said and he paused and looked at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded and she looked at him.

"Someone who doesn't give up unless the cause is not worth the fight" she replied and he looked at her.

"Lily said that, who are you and how do you know Lily?" he demanded and she blinked at him.

"I hope you like the side you picked, because soon you might have to die for it" she replied and he stood and ran to the window as she leaned back and fell and then he saw her take off towards the forbidden forest.

"I need to find out who that is, she knows something. Something important that might blow my cover" he said and Albus sighed.

"It is too late now, the war is starting. We can't afford for you to go of chasing women" Phineas replied and Severus sighed and nodded and then began thinking of a way to get the underage students out of the castle and to the Hogwarts Express without them getting hurt.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed their house mate and good friend Neville Longbottom, through a secret tunnel into Hogwarts.

"So how is it now Snape is headmaster?" Hermione asked and Neville shrugged.

"Hardly ever see him to be honest, loads of people have seen him heading for the South East tower. Seamus and I went up there but couldn't get into the room and couldn't hear anything so we gave up. Ginny said she's seen him talking to a woman though and besides, it's the Carrow's you need to watch out for" Neville said and Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"The Carrow's?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Brother and sister. In charge of discipline, they like discipline the Carrow's" Neville said, pointed to his battered face.

"They did that to you? Why" Hermione asked.

"Today's Dark Arts lesson they had us practicing the Cruciatus curse on first years, I refused. Hogwarts has changed" Neville replied. Harry hugged his friends and then smiled as his crush and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasly came into view, looking sexy as always.

"Harry" she smiled.

"Hi there" he replied nervously.

"6 months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First year, I'm only her brother" he heard Ron mutter.

"Yeah but she's got loads of those though, there's only one Harry" Seamus Finnegan smirked.

"Shut up Seamus" Ron replied as Harry stood, staring back at Ginny.

"What is it Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows" said a female voice and they all gasped and spun around. Harry smiled when he saw Rosaline standing in a gap in the roof, looking down at them. Harry smiled as everyone else began whispering and then gasped as the stunning blonde simply dropped through the gap, falling to land perfectly calm on the ground beside Ginny.

"Snape knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade" Ginny finished and Harry looked at them all.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Simple. Do as he orders. Everyone met in the Great Hall" Rosaline said and Harry blinked at her.

"Aunt Rose what are you talking about?" he asked and she smirked.

"Do exactly as he wants. Have everyone met in the Great Hall. I think I might pay a visit to Remus" she said and Harry and Hermione gasped and smiled.

"You're a genius" Harry said and Rosaline shrugged.

"Make sure everyone knows what Snape did Harry, make sure they know who he really is" she said and Harry nodded and everyone gasped as the stunning blonde took off, through the gap in the roof.

"Who the hell is that?" Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas asked and Harry smiled.

"My aunt, ok everyone, listen up" he said and began telling them to follow Snape's order and that he, Ron and Hermione would do the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosaline landed in the Burrow where here was currently a meeting of the Order going on.

"If you all wish to do your jobs, Hogwarts is about to be under attack, Harry is there" she said and they all looked at her.

"I was an order member too. I'm Rosaline Potter remember" she said and they all nodded, suddenly remembering the identity of the stunning blonde, grabbed their wands and apperated as she vanished along with them. She stood outside the Great Hall, listening to the voice of the man that had left her to die; Severus Snape.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster" Harry's voice said and she watched the Order members enter the room with Ron and Hermione. She had told Remus she would come in only when necessary since the pain, anger and fear would be too much for her nature to bear without causing more grief. She flew to the tower where Severus had kept her locked up and waited for when she would really be needed. Rosaline gasped and spun around when someone apperated behind her. She stood straight when she saw it was Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she looked at him. He looked so tired and exhausted. He looked upset and hurt and pale. He didn't look anything like the man she remembered.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly and he looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded and she looked at him.

"You were always so sure and confident. You never let anyone hurt you" she said and he scoffed.

"One group did" he said and she sighed, knowing just the group he meant.

"They never hurt you, not the way that would have hurt them if given the chance" she said and he looked at her, angrily.

"How would you know? You're only a child! You know nothing about me" he snapped and she glared at him, only just resisting the urge to scream at him.

"I know your favorite color is green, I know you never wanted to be potions professor, I know how much you loved Lily Potter, I know how much you hated James, I know how much they hurt you and I know how much you wanted to hurt them. I know you never meant to call Lily a Mudblood and I know you never forgave yourself for that" she growled and he looked at her, in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked in awe and she looked at him. She felt her anger and sadness wanting to drown her and make her scream so much that he just dropped dead. She wanted him to feel the pain she'd felt after he left her, after she was left alone and helpless. She walked towards him and pushed him into a bench seat and looked into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"Let's take a look shall we?" she snapped and he gasped when she placed her hands over his heart and her memories poured into his head.

_A brunette with warm light brown almost golden eyes sat up when she heard her nephew's crying. She pulled on her robe and left her room and ran into her sister-in-law who gave her an amused look._

_"It's almost midnight, Rose, go back to bed" she giggled and Rose smiled._

_"No, I like looking after him" she smiled and Lily giggled and nodded. Rose smiled and entered her nephew's room and picked him up and rocked him gently._

_"What's the matter little guy?" she cooed and he looked up at her with Lily's beautiful vivid green eyes._

_"I should have known" chuckled a male from the doorway and both females smiled._

_"You are aware he isn't yours aren't you Ro?" the male asked and Rose smiled._

_"Of course but I love him like he was" she smiled and he nodded and kissed her forehead._

_"I know you do" he said and she smiled as he went downstairs to get a bottle for his son. Lily and Rose both froze when they heard yelling downstairs and Harry began to cry._

_"Lily? What's going on?" Rosaline whispered and the older redhead looked at her._

_"Rose I want you to go to mine and James' room and stay there until someone you recognize comes to find you ok? No matter what happens or what you feel, stay there and wait ok" she ordered and Rose nodded and ran to her older brother's bedroom and hid under the large bed. She heard screaming and shouting and saw flashes of light. She stilled when her brother's emotions left her and assumed that he'd gone back to bed, since that was the only time she didn't feel people's emotions. A while later she heard Lily scream and then her feelings left as well, she assumed that something had scared her but then she'd seen it was ok and gone to bed She smiled softly when she heard Harry crying but remembered her promise to Lily and stayed still. What felt like years later, she heard a familiar male voice talking and smiled. It was James' friend Peter. She climbed out and went towards the voice._

_"Peter I'm…" she began and then froze when she saw the familiar older man with an even older man. He had neat black hair and almost black eyes with pale skin and an annoyingly charming smile._

_"Peter who is this beautiful creature?" the man purred as he kissed her hand. She gently pulled it back and he looked at her._

_"Rosaline Potter sir, James' baby sister" Peter replied and she gave a small smile, feeling Peter's almost constant fear and the other man's amusement. She sighed and smiled gently when she heard Harry crying still._

_"Excuse me, I better go and see to Harry" she said and turned to leave and gasped when cold hands wrapped around her waist, holding her back._

_"He is probably just upset that he can see his dead mother lying on the ground next to him" the older man purred and she gasped and began to cry._

_"Lily!" she screamed and struggled as the man laughed and pulled her away._

_"James! James! Help me!" she screamed and gasped when the man holding her waist, dropped her and she began screaming and crying again when she saw the dead form of her older brother. Emotions drowned her from the inside. She screamed and screamed as she struggled to get away. She didn't even register that the laughing, evil man had picked her up like she was his bride and apperated her to a large, black room. She cried out when she hit the hard wood floor and looked around, sobbing and reeling from the events of the past hour. She stopped when she spotted the horrified face of her best friend, Severus Snape._

_"Sev" she whimpered and wasn't at all surprised when he ran towards her and dropped to his knees beside her, taking hold of both of her shaking hands._

_"James….Lily…." she cried and he hugged her tightly._

_"What happened Rose? What's going on?" he asked and she looked at him._

_"Lily and James are dead" she whispered and he stilled._

_"What?" he asked and she nodded, still sobbing._

_"I was helping Lily tend to Harry when I heard James yelling downstairs. Lily told me to hide until someone I knew came to find me, I hide under their bed and then I felt their emotions leave me so I assumed they were sleeping, then I heard Peter's voice and guessed he'd come to save me, then I saw the man he was with and heard Harry crying, I said I would go to him when the man held me back and said 'He is probably just upset that he can see his dead mother lying on the ground next to him' and then he dragged me away and then he dropped me and I landed beside James and he was dead on the landing, with his wand inches from him, the man picked me up and now I'm here and Sev, I'm so scared. What is he going to do to me?" she rambled in a state of shock, horror and sadness mixed with severe hysteria._

_"You left Lily to die?" he asked and she looked at him._

_"No, I mean she told me to hide so I did, I thought she would be ok. I mean she's really smart and so is James. I'm so scared, I panicked I didn't know what to do and I knew James would protect Lily and that I was hiding so I'd be ok" she sobbed and his hands dropped hers and she looked up at him, rather pathetically from a heap on the ground._

_"Sev, please. I didn't know, I never meant for her to get hurt, I'm just so scared and she told me it would be ok" she sobbed, desperately as he stood up and looked down at her._

_"You left Lily to die" he said and she sobbed louder._

_"I never meant to! I didn't know! Severus please, I'm so scared. What is that man going to do to me?" the terrified 17 year old girl begged as she sobbed and tried to grab his trouser leg._

_"I never meant to. I didn't know. Please Sev, help me. I'm so frightened" she begged the older wizard and began to cry more when she saw the cold, uncaring look he gave her._

_"Please, Sev, what is that man going to do to me?" she whimpered and he looked at her, coldly._

_"Nothing you don't deserve" he said and she screamed out with the hardest, most painful agony that ripped through her tired, frightened and weak body. She watched him storm out of the room and spun around as she heard a man's laughter. She turned and saw a woman with long white-blonde hair with almost glowing blue eyes and a long, torn grey dress. She flinched and sobbed as she lay on the ground. The woman flew across the room to land beside her before screaming so loud that everything glass in the room, smashed. Rosaline lay on the ground after the other woman in the grey dress as disappeared out of one of the smashed windows. She lay on the ground, emotionally drained and wanting to just curl up and die with the pure agony. She heard the man's laughter as she stood up with new white-blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a long, torn grey dress._

_"Goodbye Beautiful" she heard the man laugh before she jumped out the window and took off into the night sky. She returned to Lily and James' house, seconds too late as the place exploded. She felt more agony at the thought of her nephew's death, rip through her and she took off into the sky, letting out a high-pitched, deafening, glass-shattering agonized scream._


	8. Chapter 8

Rosaline poured every feeling she had into Severus' chest through the connection with her hand and she saw him crying as he stared up at her. She dropped her hand and he stared at her, crying silently.

"I was 17 years old. I needed my friend, I needed someone to help me and you left me to die. I never thought Lily and James would be killed. I never imagined that, if I thought for one second they would be hurt, I never would have run. I would have stayed there and protected them. No one ever told me that we were in hiding. No one said to me that we were in danger. Everyone treated me like a child, not realizing that by doing that they left me helpless" Rosalie explained with a sad voice, one of the three she had used since she was 17.

"I was so frightened that night. I was hysterical. No one ever remembers that I'm an Empath. Everyone always says I'm being dramatic, when I feel things so much deeper than anyone else. Severus I needed you and you left me to die, the same way that I unknowingly left Lily and James and Harry. That night that you left, was the night I became this…creature. The pain of my family's death, mixed with my own fear and then you leaving me, I couldn't handle it. I became the easiest, most vulnerable person in the world to that Banshee and he laughed. He laughed when he saw what it did to me. He laughed when he heard me screaming, he knew why and he laughed anyway. He knew I'd go back to the house, he knew it which is why he went back to finish off Harry. Harry, luckily, defeated him and the entire house blew up. It wasn't until he started here that I saw him. That I saw him and knew he was alive. All that pain and fear and anger, turned me into this and now nothing can change me back!" she shouted and he flinched and closed his eyes when she screamed. She turned and leapt off the window ledge, screaming as she fell before she flew upwards towards the magical barrier that protected the school and the students. She saw the white orbs hit the shield and saw it begin to crumble. She flew around the castle, seeing the Quidditch pitch burning and then she saw the shield was gone, it had literally burnt away. She flew around and then spotted on her nephew's friends falling down the cliff and shot after him. She grabbed him and he looked at her.

"Hi" he squeaked and she looked at him.

"I find Human's feet should remain on the ground in these kinds of circumstances" she said and he laughed as she flew up and put him down easily where his friends were standing, all in total shock and the blonde girl from Malfoy Manor stood sniffling and crying silently. She gave them all a nod and then flew off. She saw the death eaters flying around as Mist and glared. She stopped in midair and opened her mouth. She let out on the loudest screams she had ever let out before and saw many of them turn back to humans and fall down into the abyss. She left the rest to the staff in the Stone Courtyard and flew to where she could sense Harry.

"Harry!" she yelled as she flew down the corridor and pulled him up, off the ground before the wall that came tumbling down, fell on him.

"Wow this is a lot of crap" she commented as they stood in the Room of Requirement, looking around.

"What are we looking for?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Ravenclaw's lost diadem" he said and she looked at him.

"A tiny little tiara, in all of this?" she asked blankly and he nodded to her.

"You look down here" she said and levitated up into the air, looking around for something shiny.

"Aunt Rose, I found it" he called a few moments later and she flew around calmly and then dropped down beside him as he opened a black case and they saw the beautiful sapphire and diamond tiara inside.

"Well well" she heard a male voice say and she and Harry spun around and she saw the young blonde male from Malfoy Manor and two other boys, holding their wands at them.

"What brings you here Potter?" he asked and Rosaline felt a spark of amusement.

"Boredom. Nothing much to do when you're a Banshee" she smirked and heard Harry laugh as the three boys frowned.

"I asked Potter not his girlfriend" the blonde snapped and she smirked again and heard Harry snigger.

"Rosaline Potter, His Aunt" she replied and they gaped.

"I could ask you the same anyway, Malfoy" Harry replied and she nodded. Of course he was a Malfoy no one else had hair like his with the same bone-structure and eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"You have something of mine, I'd like it back" Malfoy replied.

"Well what's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked calmly, a trait that was so like James, she wanted to laugh.

"It's my mother's. It's powerful but it's not the same. It doesn't quite…understand me. Know what I mean?" Malfoy answered.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rosaline couldn't help but ask and they all looked at her.

"Bellatrix. You knew it was me, you didn't say anything" Harry said and Rosaline saw the two males behind the young Malfoy look at each other as the young Malfoy wavered slightly.

"Come on Draco, don't be a prat. Do it" the fatter boy hissed and she glared at him.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione's voice interrupted and she wasn't surprised when Malfoy and his black friend ran off as the fatter boy glared.

"Advada Kedarva" he called and she glared at him.

"Stuplify!" Hermione yelled and Rosaline saw the Tiara fly off.

"I'll get the Tiara, you three get out of here" she said and Harry nodded and she flew off after the tiara.

"That's my girlfriend you numpty!" she heard Ron yell and felt another flicker of amusement. She grabbed the tiara and then leapt down and heard Harry and Hermione gasp and smirked. They looked ahead as they heard Ron yelling and then they saw a golden glow.

"Goyle set the bloody place on fire!" Ron screamed as he ran past, grabbing Hermione's hand and Rosaline gasped as Harry grabbed hers and she ignored the urge to push him away and run. She ran with the three teenagers as they ran from the snake made of fire. They gasped when the fire almost hit them and Rosalie screamed and threw up her hands and gasped when water gushed out, protecting them from the fire.

"What the hell?! I thought Banshee's didn't have magic anymore?" Harry demanded as the three flew on brooms away from the fire.

"I don't know" Rosaline called back, just as shocked and confused.

"Accidental Magic, the only magic that will always be there to protect a witch or wizard, her fear and need to protect us, kicked it off and produced the water" Hermione called over the roar of the fire. She saw the two boys hanging desperately off the edge of a table and looked at her nephew.

"We can't leave them" She called.

"She's joking right?" she heard Ron ask as she stopped and turned around, the same time as Harry and the two flew towards the scared boys.

"If we die for them Banshee, I'm going to kill you!" Ron yelled and she ignored him as she swooped down and grabbed the young Malfoy and carried him out of the fiery hall as Harry did the same for his friend. Rosaline put the male down and he whimpered and ran off with his friend and then she tuned and kicked the black, misty tiara into the fire and Hermione charmed the doors to close and lock the fire inside.

"I liked that tiara" she commented and saw Harry grin at her. She ignored their talking as she fought to block out the pain, anger and fear of everyone in the castle.

"How are you feeling?" she heard Hermione ask and looked at the young girl.

"I am not a nice creature, Fear, pain, anger. Those feelings keep me alive and they are keeping me at my best right now, strong, fast and powerful" she replied blankly and the girl nodded.

"…boathouse" she heard Harry say and nodded.

"Go without me" she said and they looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked and she nodded as they ran down the stairs.

"I can't scream here Harry, too many people could get hurt and I don't have magic anymore. I can't help you any further" she said and he looked at her.

"Your parents would be so proud of you" she said and he looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that Harry, don't pity me when I can't feel pity myself. Go, save your friends and this world. I'll help you when and if I can" she promised and then gave them a tiny smile before taking off, her dress flying behind her as she flew through the tall, open ceilings of the castle before she flew into the night sky through a pulled down roof.

Harry ran with Ron and Hermione down the rest of the stairs and out into the courtyard, dodging students and staff as well as Giants and he heard Ron yelp when they saw the large, familiar spiders. They all gasped but had to keep running even after they saw a werewolf, feeding from a dead Lavender Brown. Harry gasped when he saw the large, group of Dememtors flying towards them and was stunned how much they actually reminded him of Rosaline.

"I got this" he heard his aunt's voice say and everyone around him, covered their ears and flinched when she let out a scream and Harry took a few seconds to laugh as she literally chased them away, screaming all the way. They ran down the stairs to the main Boat house and heard Lord Voldemort talking with Severus Snape.

"…you're a clever man Severus, surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?" he heard Voldemort ask.

"With you, of course, my Lord" Severus replied.

The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the one who killed its last master. You killed Dumbledore Severus. While you live the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant Severus but only I can live forever" Harry heard Voldemort say and sighed, knowing what was next.

"My Lord?" he heard Severus ask and then a chocking sound.

Rosaline froze in mid-air as something more painful than anything ever before hit her. She ignored the screaming around her and flew to where the pain came from. She entered the Boathouse and gasped when she saw the man on the ground.

"Severus" she said and ignored Hermione and Ron as she fell beside her childhood love and friend as he choked, as he lay dying.

"Hermione" she said and the girl handed her a vial with a confused frown.

"Harry, take this" she said softly as Severus stared at her. She allowed two tears to drop into the vial and gave it to a bewildered Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry gasped when the professor he disliked the most, grabbed his aunt's hand and she didn't flinch or push him away like she did with Remus or anyone else that dared touch her.

"He really does have Lily's eyes" he said and Rosaline nodded.

"Yes" she agreed with a whisper and Harry looked at them, utterly lost.

"He looks like you too" Severus said and Harry frowned deeper.

"Really? He looks like a heartless Banshee?" she asked and Harry smiled slightly at her comment.

"No, like you used to look" he said and Harry gasped.

"You two really know each other?" he asked and they both nodded and Harry sat there, trying to stop Severus' bleeding as the Professor stared at his Aunt.

"I'm sorry" Severus said and Harry frowned when she stood up and paced away from them, angrily.

"Damn it Rosaline listen to me" he ordered and Harry, Ron and Hermione flinched and covered their ears when she let out a scream and Harry was stunned that the Professor just looked at her.

"Go Harry, I'll stay here" he heard his aunt say and looked at her and went to protest.

"Go Harry, now" she ordered and he nodded and the three ran from the Boat house.

Rosaline stood in the boat house, looking at Severus.

"Bloody Hell, Rose, I Love you" he said and she looked at him, with a brand new emotion, confusion. She blinked at him and then screamed again, her eyes turning fully blue.

"I love you Rose. The little boy inside me loved Lily, but as we grew up, I realized it was you. It was you all this time. My patroness is a tiger, just like yours was. I can't even look at a Chocolate Frog the same without wanting to cry. You have no idea how bad I feel. I have hated myself all these years for leaving you there. I hated myself for leaving you to die when I could have saved you. I'm sorry that I treated you like that. I was so caught up in my own pain and anger that I forgot that you really were just a child, a child that felt things so much more intensely than anyone else. I forgot your fear would be twice that of mine, the same for your anger and sadness. I love you Rose, I have always loved you" he said and she looked at him and felt the anger, the hurt, the sadness fade away. She had accepted Lily and James' death a long, long time ago. Severus' betrayal had been the thing to tip her over the edge and now she had listened to him, allowed him to tell her his side and she accepted it. She believed him.

Severus looked up at the woman he loved and the creature his actions had turned her into. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had hurt her so much, that she'd become heartless and cruel because the pain he'd caused had made her unable to feel anything other than anger and hurt. He looked at her as she looked at him with a tear beginning to fall down her face. He stilled when her long white-blonde hair began to shorten and shoulder length, deep rich colored, curly brown hair took its place. The scary and stunning bright blue eyes changed and were replaced with a familiar warm, welcoming golden brown and the ugly, torn grey dress turned into a pair of Slytherin green shorts and a familiar muggle top he'd given her many years ago. From the stunning white-blonde Banshee a beautiful, sexy and familiar face and body emerged. Rosaline Potter was back and more beautiful than ever.

"You're back" he gasped and looked at her as the same tear fell.

"And you're dying" she said and gasped, making him frown. Severus chocked back a laugh as she pulled her wand from the waist band of her shorts with a stunned look.

"I trust you remember what to do with that" he smirked and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well you were dying" she said and he looked at her and gasped as she got down to her knees beside him and began casting spells he'd never even heard of.

"I graduated with two years training with Madame Pomfrey. I was a second level healer when I graduated. I can heal snake bites" she replied calmly and he gasped as he felt and actually saw the bites shrink before vanishing altogether, leaving only spots of blood on his clothes. He lay on the stone ground as she healed him. He couldn't believe after 15 years, he finally had her back. The woman he had loved for so long was back to her old, beautiful familiar self and she was right beside him, healing him without even acknowledging the fact that there was a war going on up at the Castle.

Harry stood in the forest, feeling ready to faint when he opened his eyes and saw the four people looking at him in a circle. His parents, Sirius and Remus, who had tragically been killed only hours before along with his wife, Tonks, leaving their 7 month old son, Teddy in the care of Tonks' mother. Harry crossed the circle as his mother smiled gently and held out her hand to him.

"You've been so brave Sweetheart" Lily said softly and he looked at her, still in shock but happy to see them.

"Why are you here? All of you?" he asked, looking at them all as they smiled gently at him.

"We never left" Lily replied softly and he looked at her, wanting to sob and beg her to let him walk away, to be normal. He was sick of people dying for him, to protect him. He didn't want anyone else to suffer because of him.

"Does it hurt? Dying?" he asked Sirius who looked back at him, calmly.

"Quicker than falling asleep" Sirius said softly and Harry nodded.

"Nearly there son" his father said and Harry looked at him, debating if he should tell James that his sister was now a banshee due to the over-load of pain she'd suffered after his death.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me" he said.

"And Remus, your son" he said as he looked at the calm looking man.

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day he'll understand…I imagine Rosaline getting some joy from that. If only fleeting" Remus replied and Harry saw Sirius, James and Lily frowned.

"What do you mean, if only fleeting?" James asked and Harry sniffled slightly.

"Aunt Rose…she…" Harry stuttered.

"She's alive" Sirius said and James and Lily gasped.

"Alive?" they asked and Harry sighed.

"After you and mum were killed, Lord Voldemort took her away. He…he…Aunt Rose is…" Harry stuttered.

"Aunt Rose is a banshee" he gasped and they all gasped as Remus sighed.

"What?!" James and Sirius shouted.

"The pain of losing you and Mum and then what happened with Snape…" Harry began.

"Snape? What did he do to her?" James demanded.

"He left her. She begged him for help and he just walked away and left her. Voldemort used another Banshee to create Aunt Rose. I'm so sorry dad" Harry cried and James took a deep breath as Lily walked over to stand beside him.

"She is safe and Alive, James" She said softly and he sighed.

"I guess that is all that matters" he agreed and she smiled softly and nodded.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Until the end" his father promised with a gentle smile.

"And he won't be able to see you?" he asked.

"No, we're here, see" Sirius answered and Harry nodded.

"Stay close to me" he said.

"Always" Lily replied gently and Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone as he began walking into the forest, the four adults behind him. Harry entered the forest where he was to die.

"Harry! No! What are you doing here!" called the stunned voice of Hagrid as he was held under control with ropes.

"Quiet" snapped one of the death eaters.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived come to die" Voldemort said calmly and Harry just blinked at the man. He could feel the warmth of his family around him, the only people missing were safe up by the castle, burying those they loved. His Aunt Rose, he hoped had stayed with Severus until the brilliant, brave man had died before going to help at the castle.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled and Harry felt the world go black as he dropped to the ground. Harry came to just as he heard a woman's voice whispering to him.

"Is he alive? Draco? Is he alive?" she whispered and he thought about it and then realized it was simply a mother terrified for the fate of her child and so he nodded, slightly.

"Dead" he heard her say and wanted to hug the woman for her risky lie that saved his life.

Rosaline stood in the window of the Headmaster's office, looking down at the scene in the courtyard.

"He can't be dead" she said and saw Severus looking at her with a frown.

"How do you know? He just said so and Hagrid is carrying his limp body" he replied softly and she shook her head.

"I can feel him. He's alive. He's just waiting for the right time. Brilliant, brilliant boy" she said and heard Albus Dumbledore chuckle.

"Funny, I remember James saying the same thing about you, Miss Potter. By the way, it's nice to have you back to normal, the screaming was a little too much for my poor ears" he said and she smiled at the portrait before looking back at the scene below them. She almost fainted when she saw the world's most awkward hug take place between Draco Malfoy, Severus' godson, and Lord Voldemort.

"I am so happy I can feel things now because that is just too much" she said and let out a tiny giggle as Severus rolled his eyes at her but the look on his face told her, he was just as amused as she was.

"People die every day. Friends, family, yeah we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us, in here, so is George, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain" she heard a male say and looked at Severus when he smiled.

"I knew that boy wasn't the spineless twit he appeared to be" he said and she looked at him and he shrugged.

"But you will, coz you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us" he said and she gasped when she saw the glint of the sword he pulled from the sorting hat.

"It's not over!" he shouted and she smiled, feeling the boys fear and Bravery. She gasped and cheered when she saw Harry jump out of Hagrid's arms and cast a fire curse at the snake before running through the ruble and into the castle.

"Show time" she said and Severus grabbed her hand.

"You are not going anywhere" he said and she looked at him.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I just got you back and you want me to let you go into a war zone?" he asked and she looked at him.

"My nephew is out there, he is the only family I have left. There is no way in hell I'm leaving him alone" she said and pulled back her arm and stormed out of the room, she hated that she could no longer fly as she was forced to run through the ruble to find and protect Harry. She froze when she found him, cornered by Voldemort.

"Hey!" she shouted and both men looked at her.

"Get away from him" she hissed and Harry frowned as Voldemort smirked at her.

"Hello again Beautiful, long time no see" he smirked as she glared at him before they began dueling.

"No!" Harry yelled as Voldemort pushed her over the edge of the Astronomy Tower and she screamed as she began falling. Rosaline gasped when she felt someone catch her and saw Severus's furious look.

"And this is why you should listen to your elders" he said and she smiled softly at him as he flew around the castle, half human and half mist and landed in the tower where he'd locked her up.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry walked through the Great Hall, looking at the battered, bleeding, injured people who'd survived and sat in groups talking and drinking tea. He smiled when he saw a teary eyed Hagrid.

"Harry" he said and the two hugged before Hagrid walked away. Harry grinned when he saw Hermione and Ron, enter holding hands. He looked around and then gasped.

"Aunt Rose" he said and the three ran down to the boat house. He saw the body of Severus was gone and assumed his aunt had taken him back to the castle to be buried. Harry flushed when he saw a couple in the boat house, against the wall, kissing passionately.

"Hey, a man died in here, bugger off" Ron snapped and the three gasped when they saw the male.

"Professor Snape" they all gasped and then looked at the beautiful brunette and Harry gasped.

"Voldemort pushed you off the Tower" he said and she smiled.

"Severus saved me" she said and Harry frowned when she walked over to him.

"It's nice to be able to feel my love for you again, it's been far too long" she said and he frowned at her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked and they were shocked when Severus smiled, lovingly at the brunette.

"Stop teasing them" he said and Harry looked at the brunette.

"Do I look better blonde with a grey dress on or this?" she asked and he gasped as did Ron and Hermione.

"Aunt Rose" he gasped and she smiled at him and he hugged her tightly as she laughed and hugged him back.

"Aren't you sad about missing so much of your life?" Hermione asked as they walked back to the castle after a very long and dramatic story of what really happened to Rosaline the night she was changed and the night his parents were killed.

"Happily, the curse still makes you get older but a drastically slower rate. I'm meant to be 32 but I'm only 26. I've aged only 9 years in 16" she said and they smiled.

"Professor I…" Harry said and Severus nodded.

"Do not worry about it Potter, everything is over and you are no longer my student" he said and Harry saw the man's smirk. Harry gasped when they entered the Great Hall and Severus walked away to talk to a very furious Minerva and Harry followed his Aunt out of the Hall and to the Headmaster's office.

"Here, watch this. I'll be in the Great Hall stopping Professor McGonagall from murdering my boyfriend" she said and he looked at her and smiled softly as she kissed his forehead.

"Harry" she said and he looked at her, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" he asked and she smiled.

"I love you" she said and he smiled as she turned and left the room. Harry smiled brilliantly as he stumbled back from the Pensive. He had just watched every important moment is his father's life, including the birth of Rosaline.

"How did she get these?" he muttered.

"James left them to her in his will. Since it appeared that she'd died, I took them and kept them safe for when you were older and ready to see them" he heard Dumbledore say and looked at the portrait.

"She's dating Snape" he said and Albus smiled.

"Is that so bad?" he asked.

"He was the man to change her back, he was the man that saved her from spending eternity alone and in pain" he said and Harry nodded and went to find Hermione and Ron before they returned to the castle and he sat with his aunt, Severus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna.

19 Years Later

Harry smiled when he saw the couple standing there, holding hands and talking to their two sons.

"Hard to believe he was so cold, right?" he heard Ginny ask and smiled and kissed his wife.

"She was just the same, funny to think they saved each other and now they are the happiest couple I know" he said and she nodded as he walked over to stand with the couple and their sons. Harry hugged his aunt and then looked at Severus, his uncle.

"James, leave Remus alone" his aunt scolded and he grinned at his young cousins.

"Hey Harry" they greeted before boarding the train with Harry's oldest son, James. It was hard to have two of them called James but the two boys had agreed to go by different nicknames so they didn't get confused.

"Hi Uncle Severus" they heard a male voice say and Harry nodded to Draco Malfoy, who hugged his smiling Aunt Rose.

"Hello Scorpius, honey" Rosaline smiled and the young 11 year old blonde male smiled at her.

"Hi Aunt Rose" he said and she smiled and then looked at Harry.

"How are you?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Wonderful" he said and she smiled.

"Me too" she said and he hugged her again before standing to wave goodbye to his sons as well as his cousins.

"Ah!" they all heard Rosaline scream and looked at her and Harry grinned when he saw his 16 year old god-son Remus Lupin, standing behind Rosaline with a grin.

"Theodore Lupin, What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?" she scolded and he gave her a charming smile.

"Sorry Aunt Rose" he said and she looked at him and then grinned and he yelped when his other guardian, Andromeda Tonks, snuck up on him from behind.

"You two are worse than the children" Severus commented with a loving smile at his laughing wife.

"Serves the boy right" she replied and then Teddy laughed and got onto the train, seconds before it began moving.

"Bye" they all called and Harry smiled when Ginny and his youngest child and only daughter Lily, looked at him.

"Lunch at our house" Ginny said and Harry smiled as his aunt Rose, new uncle Severus, and Andromeda, Hermione and Ron Weasley nodded and they all apperated to their home in Godric's Hollow. Harry smiled softly as he watched his wife laughing with Hermione as Ron talked to Severus, who they were all stunned to learn was a huge Quidditch fan as his aunt Rose played with Lily. He could still see his aunt as the heartless, screaming Banshee sometimes but then she'd smile at him and the awful memory would vanish. Everything had worked out, they were all happy and living their lives. Rosaline had become one of the most famous healers in England, Severus had gone back to Potions Professor at Hogwarts and he, Ron and Hermione were working for the Ministry as Ginny coached her former team, the Holy Head Harpies Quidditch Team.

"I have to go, see you later love" he heard Severus say as he kissed Rosaline and then Lily's head before he hugged and shook hands with the others and then he gave Harry a smile and a nod then he apperated to Hogwarts Castle, where Rosaline would soon join him before going to their home in Windsor which was a posh area a few miles from Hogwarts castle. Harry smiled and joined the others as they talked and laughed.

The End


End file.
